Erwachen
by Nova11
Summary: Im Osten erwacht etwas unsagbar Böses. Nur eine einzelne Person, vom Schicksal bereits vor Anbeginn der Zeit auserwählt, kann es besiegen. Doch mit Hilfe von guten Freunden kann man auch eine solch unerwartete Aufgabe bewältigen!
1. Prolog

Erwachen

  
  


Schon seit einer halben Stunde rannte sie. Die schmale Gestalt in dem weiten dunklen Mantel kämpfte gegen den Sturm an, doch dieser Kampf war kaum zu gewinnen. Blitze zuckten, Donner grollte. Der Waldboden war aufgequollen vom Regen und rutschig durch Unmengen von Schlamm. Es war, als ob der Wald selbst sich ihr entgegenstellte. Doch konnte das sein? Wieso fiel es ihr so schwer von der Stelle zu kommen? 

Mit einem Aufschrei rutschte sie auf dem aufgeweichten Waldboden aus und rutschte ein Stück vom Weg hinunter. Rasch rappelte sie sich wieder auf und zog sich zurück auf den Weg. Es war nicht so, daß sie auf dem Weg schneller oder sicherer gewesen wäre, doch allein die Tatsache, daß hier sonst Menschen gingen, beruhigte sie und ließ sie sich nicht mehr ganz so einsam fühlen. Jeder Baum am Wegesrand wurde sofort als Windschutz genutzt und doch kam sie nur schwer voran. Wieder ein Blitz, ein lautes Donnergrollen rollte durch den Wald. Erschrocken kauerte sich das Mädchen am fuße eines riesigen Baumes zusammen und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. Eine wütende Sturmbö ließ einen starken Ast des Baumes nachgeben. Mit gewaltigem Getöse fiel er zu Boden und verfehlte nur um Haaresbreite das Mädchen, welches erschrocken aufgesprungen war. Schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg und kämpfte sich weiter voran, als sie in der Ferne etwas vernahm. Die Geräusche waren gerade noch an der Grenze des Hörbaren. Sie spürte es mehr, als daß sie es hörte. Und das erstaunte sie umso mehr. Eigentlich sollte der Sturm alle Geräusche übertönen, doch das hier ging tiefer. Es war ein Klopfen, ein Schlagen auf den Boden. Es berührte etwas tief in ihrer Seele und ließ sie erstarren. Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie den Weg zurück, den sie gerade gekommen war, gefaßt auf jedes noch so schreckliche Wesen, daß sie erblicken würde. Doch alles was blieb, war dieses Geräusch. Und es wurde lauter. 

Panik überfiel sie und sie tat das schlimmste, was man in einer solchen Situation tun konnte - sie begann zu rennen. Sie lief ohne Ziel einfach immer geradeaus. Der Sturm warf sie zu Boden, doch sie stand wieder auf und lief weiter, merkte nicht einmal die dünne Blutspur, die einen schmalen roten Streifen über ihre Stirn zog.

Das Klopfen wurde lauter. Sie hatte keine Ahnung woher sie das wußte, doch sie war sich sicher, daß es der Tod war, der sie dort verfolgte. Zumindest war es ihr Tod! Noch während sie rannte, begann ihr Gehirn das rhythmische Klopfen einzuordnen - es war das Geräusch der Hufe galoppierender Pferde. Hätte das Mädchen darüber nachgedacht, hätte sie es nicht verstanden wieso sie floh. Was war denn an Reitern so bedrohlich? Doch sie dachte nicht nach. Sie folgte nur ihren Instinkten und die sagten ihr, daß es ums Überleben ging! Immer näher kamen die Geräusche. Sie wagte es nicht sich umzusehen. Sie spürte, daß es ihr Tod wäre, wenn sie sich jetzt umsah und ihren Verfolgern entgegenblickte. Der Lautstärke nach zu urteilen, mußten die Reiter jeden Augenblick in Sichtweite kommen. Doch das Mädchen wollte sie nicht sehen.

Nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später spürte sie ihre Verfolger direkt hinter sich. Sie nahm fauligen Modergeruch wahr. Schatten fielen auf sie und wenn sich daraus auf die reelle Größe der Verfolger schließen ließ, mußten sie riesig sein. Sie verlor die letzte Hoffnung darauf, daß ihr nur ihre überreizten Nerven einen Streich spielten und einfach nur ein normaler Reiter an ihr vorbei preschen würde, ein Pferd halb verrückt vor Angst und von dem einzigen Gedanken besessen, den nächsten schützenden Ort zu erreichen. Nein, hinter ihr war etwas anderes - etwas düsteres, etwas altes.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere fühlten sich all ihre Gliedmaßen unbeschreiblich schwer an. Sie verlor jegliche Fähigkeit sich zu bewegen und verfiel in eine eigentümliche Starre. Noch immer zerrte der Sturm an ihrem Körper und ihren Kleidern, doch sie kämpfte nicht dagegen an. Sie stand einfach regungslos da. Sie wußte genau, daß ES, was immer es auch war, jetzt direkt hinter ihr stand. Durchnäßt bis auf die Knochen und zitternd wartete sie. Kalter, nach Moder und Tod riechender Atem blies ihr in den Nacken. Langsam, ganz langsam drehte sie sich um. Bevor sie starb, wollte sie dem Tod in die Augen sehen. Es war ihr egal, daß man manche Dinge besser nicht sah. Sie dachte an die alte Weisheit, daß eben das, was man nicht sah, das war, was einen nachts schlafen ließ. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich um. Einen Augenblick blieb sie so stehen, dann öffnete sie die Augen.

Sie wünschte sich, es nicht getan zu haben. Ein Pferd stand vor ihr, doch es war kein gewöhnliches Tier. Leuchtende, blutrote Augen starrten sie an, musterten sie mit grausamem Zorn. Auf dem Pferd saß sein Reiter, und dieser war noch weitaus fürchterlicher. Alles was sie sah war ein schwarzer Umhang. Sie schaute unter die weite Kapuze, suchte das Gesicht ihres Verfolgers und die Bestätigung, daß er zumindest menschlich war. Doch da war nichts. Kalte stählerne Klauen führten die Zügel des Tieres, doch unter der Kapuze war einfach nichts.

Das Mädchen taumelte mit vor Entsetzen weit aus den Höhlen gequollenen Augen zurück, fiel über eine Wurzel und blieb direkt vor den Füßen dieses Monsters liegen. Ein Wiehern entkam dem Pferd, doch es erinnerte eher an den irren Schrei einer wahnsinnigen geknechteten Seele. Sie hatte die Hände auf die Ohren gepreßt und schrie aus Leibeskräften - vor Angst, vor Entsetzen und vor allem, um dieses entsetzliche unmenschliche Geräusch zu übertönen. Wieder wieherte das Pferd, das direkt der Hölle zu entstammen schien, und sie schrie weiter...


	2. Etwas ist seltsam

Erwachen

Kapitel 2  
  


Mit einem Schrei fuhr sie hoch und schaute sich verwirrt um. Die Sonne strahlte in ihr Schlafzimmer und genau auf das breite Bett, auf dem das Mädchen saß. Das Telefon klingelte zum wiederholten Male und nun stand sie auch endlich auf. Im Flur setzte sie sich auf den Fußboden und nahm den Hörer des Telefons ab. "Hallo?", meldete sie sich, noch etwas schläfrig. "Elisha? Bist du es? Hab ich dich geweckt?", erklang am anderen Ende eine aufgeweckte Frauenstimme. "Hallo Anka! Nein, nein, ich bin wach! Was gibt es?", die vertraute Stimme am Telefon holte sie endgültig ins hier und jetzt zurück und ließ sie den grauenvollen Alptraum erst einmal vergessen. "Na wir wollten doch heute abend ins Kino gehen. Was wollen wir uns denn überhaupt anschauen?" "Ähm, eigentlich hab ich im Moment gar kein Geld für´s Kino. Wollen wir nicht lieber in der Woche gehen? Da ist es doch viel billiger." "Och, Elisha, ich hab mich doch so darauf gefreut. Und die anderen kommen doch auch mit. Bei dir um die Ecke ist doch dieses Billigkino, wo Filme laufen, die aus den anderen Kinos schon raus sind, oder? Wir könnten doch dahin gehen." "Na gut," willigte Elisha endlich ein, "dann treffen wir uns um acht vor dem Kino." "Toll," freute sich das Mädchen, "dann bis nachher!" Elisha kam gar nicht mehr dazu, sich zu verabschieden, denn die Freundin hatte bereits aufgelegt.  


Jetzt endlich fand Elisha auch Zeit zum Duschen. Das warme Wasser entspannte sie und nun kam auch die Erinnerung an den Alptraum zurück. Sie erinnerte sich wieder, wie sie allein durch den stürmischen Wald lief, verfolgt von grausamen Schrecken. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen immer wieder diesen Alptraum gehabt und jedesmal war er ein klein wenig realer geworden. Am Anfang war er einfach nur gruselig, doch mittlerweile hatte sie ehrlich Angst. Sie wagte es kaum noch abends einzuschlafen, aus Angst wieder diesen Traum zu haben - zu träumen und vielleicht nie mehr aufzuwachen. Auch ihre Erinnerungen an den Traum, und die Welt in der sie sich dabei befand, wurden von mal zu mal intensiver. Waren das wirklich nur normale Träume? Vielleicht benötigte sie auch einfach nur mal einen Besuch beim Psychiater? Allmählich begann sie diese Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen. Gedankenverloren trocknete sie sich ab und begann ihren Tag.  


Pünktlich um acht Uhr waren wirklich alle vor dem Kino versammelt. Drei Mädchen und vier Jungen studierten nun das Kinoprogramm. "Schaut mal - diese Woche läuft sogar Herr der Ringe! Habt ihr das schon gesehen?", begeistert zeigte Anka auf das Kinoplakat. Elisha stand ein wenig abseits. Sie ließ sich nur wenig durch die Vorfreude ihrer Freunde beeindrucken. Noch immer übte der Traum von letzter Nacht eine Wirkung auf sie aus. Selbst die Sonne des Tages hatte diesen Druck nicht verschwinden lassen, und nun, in der Abenddämmerung, fühlte sie sich besonders unwohl. Bei jedem kleinen Windstoß fühlte sie sich in ihren Traum zurückversetzt. 

" ... gesehen?", erst als ihre Freundin sie antippte, kehrte sie mit ihrem Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Wie?" Spöttisch schaute Anka ihre Freundin an. "Ich hab nur gerade zum fünften Mal gefragt, ob du den Film `Herr der Ringe´ schon gesehen hast." Elisha schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Gut, dann steht es ja fest! Ich hab ihn gesehen und Tom auch. Die anderen noch nicht. Also MÜSSEN wir ihn uns einfach ansehen! Ach Elisha, der ist ja sooooo genial! Du wirst begeistert sein!", vor sich hin plappernd zog das aufgeweckte Mädchen die Freundin mit sich ins Kino, während die anderen bereits nach den Karten anstanden.   


In der Dunkelheit des Kinosaales konnte Elisha endlich ungestört ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Die ersten Minuten des Filmes war sie tatsächlich völlig abwesend, doch dann wurde sie immer mehr von den beeindruckenden Bildern des Filmes gefangen. Ihre Freundin hatte recht gehabt - dieser Film war wirklich unglaublich. Und Elisha nahm sich fest vor, sich auch die Bücher zu kaufen. Alles wirkte so real. Und die Geschichte wirkte so glaubhaft, als erzählte der Film nicht ein aufregendes Märchen, sondern eine wahre Geschichte von einem fremden Ort zu einer fernen Zeit. 

Als Elisha den Ring sah, mußte sie unweigerlich an den Ring denken, den ihr eine Freundin aus fast vergessenen Schulzeiten erst vor ein paar Wochen geschickt hatte. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr an das Mädchen gedacht, das ihr damals stets zur Seite gestanden hatte. Umso erstaunlicher war es gewesen, daß sie auf einmal einen Brief von ihr erhielt, und daß sie auch noch einen Ring mitschickte. Der schlichte Goldring war in Elisha`s Schmuckkästchen gewandert.

Wieder riß sich das Mädchen aus ihren Gedanken - der Film wurde spannend. Noch eben hockten die Hobbits auf der Straße und suchten Pilze, als Frodo die Nähe eines geheimnisvollen Verfolgers spürte. Gebannt schaute Elisha auf die Leinwand, als sich die Hobbits unter den weitausgreifenden Wurzeln eines Baumes versteckten. Und dann kam er - der schwarze Reiter, der Ringgeist. In der Dunkelheit des Kinosaales sah keiner, wie Elisha immer blasser wurde. Die Hobbits flohen durch den Wald, immer verfolgt von den Ringgeistern. Elisha´s Finger krampften sich in die Armlehnen des Kinosessels. Ein Wiehern der Pferde - Elisha sprang mit einem Schrei auf und rannte aus dem Saal. Sie wollte den Film nicht mehr sehen. Sie wollte nichts mehr von den Dingen sehen, von denen sie jede Nacht träumte - jede Nacht seit vier Wochen, jede Nacht, seit sie den Brief mit dem Ring bekommen hatte. Elisha wußte, daß sie sich am nächsten Tag wohl eine gute Erklärung für ihre Freunde ausdenken mußte, doch jetzt war das egal. Sie lief davon - sie lief nach Hause.  


Erschöpft ließ sich Elisha auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie hatte den Brief ihrer Freundin in der Hand und den Ring aus der kleinen Schmuckschatulle in der anderen. Sie schaltete das kleine Nachtlicht ein und begann den Brief erneut zu lesen.  


Liebe Elisha!  
  


Ich weiß, daß ich mich lange nicht mehr gemeldet hab und das tut mir sehr leid. 

Ich wollte den Kontakt zu dir nicht verlieren, doch ich mußte dringend weg. Ich 

war weit fort, aber ich habe dich nie vergessen, doch ich mußte einige Probleme 

bewältigen und der Ring, den ich dir mitschicke, war daran beteiligt. Deshalb 

kann ich ihn nicht mehr hier behalten. Ich wußte nicht, wem ich ihn sonst schicken 

sollte. Tut mir leid!  
  


Gruß,

Nicole  
  


Immer wieder las Elisha den Brief. Sie hatte vor vier Wochen nicht begriffen, wieso sich Nicole dafür entschuldigte, ihr einen goldenen Ring zugeschickt zu haben, doch vielleicht war dieser Ring ja doch viel mehr, als er zu sein schien?

Es war zwar schon nach 23 Uhr, doch Elisha traf einen Entschluß. Sie suchte aus dem Telefonbuch Nicoles Nummer heraus und rief sie an. Sie war sich sicher, daß die Freundin zu Hause sein mußte. Auch wenn sie gleich ein Donnerwetter zu hören bekam, weil sie das andere Mädchen weckte, sie wollte es einfach genau wissen. Sie mußte wissen, was der Ring zu bedeuten hatte. War da wirklich mehr im Spiel als sie ahnte, oder sollte sie vielleicht doch lieber einen Psychiater aufsuchen?  


Es war mittlerweile nachts um zwei. Immer wieder ließ sie das Telefon klingeln. Sie war sich so sicher, daß Nicole zu Hause sein mußte und ihr Handeln zeigte ihre pure Verzweiflung. Sie mußte wissen, was los war! Wieso nahm am anderen Ende niemand ab? Hatte die Freundin im Laufe der Jahre einfach nur ihre Gewohnheiten geändert, oder steckte doch mehr dahinter? Kurz vor halb drei gab sie auf. 

Sie legte sich auf´s Bett und nahm den Ring in ihre Hand. Was geschah hier nur? Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm Elisha eine Kette aus dem Schmuckkasten, zog sie durch den Ring und legte sie sich um den Hals. Dann löschte sie das Licht. Sie rechnete fest mit einem erneuten Alptraum, doch vielleicht würde ihr neuer Glücksbringer sie ja beschützen? In diesem Glauben schloß sie die Augen und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein.  


Der Wald war so beängstigend wie eh und je. Trotzdem hatte sich etwas geändert. Sie wußte nicht einmal genau was es war, doch irgendwie kam ihr die ganze Situation seltsam vor. Aufmerksam sah sie sich um. Es regnete in Strömen, der Sturm zerrte an ihren Haaren, ihre Füße versanken im aufgeweichten Waldboden. Was war es nur, daß ihr an diesem Traum so fremd vorkam? In diesem Augenblick bemerkte sie es. Nie zuvor war sie sich bewußt gewesen, daß sie sich in einem Traum befand. Es waren die vielen kleinen Details, die dieses entsetzliche Erlebnis so real machten. Sie hatte stets den Wind gespürt, doch heute fühlte sie auch die grausame Kälte, die schneidende Schärfe, die den Sturm zu einem gefährlichen Gegner machten. Vorsichtig versuchte sie die ersten Schritte, wurde jedoch sofort von einer heftigen Windböe zu Boden gedrückt. Mühsam kämpfte sie sich aus dem Schlamm empor und kroch zu dem nächsten Baum. Dort, im Windschatten, hatte sie Zeit zum Nachdenken. Vielleicht würde der Traum ja günstiger für sie ausgehen, wenn sie beeinflussen konnte, was sie tat. Sie durfte nicht auf dem Weg bleiben, das war ihr klar. Der finstere Reiter mußte jeden Moment auftauchen. Rasch erhob sich Elisha und stellte sich dem Sturm. Sie schlug sich in den Wald, in der Hoffnung, daß ihr dorthin kein Reiter folgen würde. Auch der Wind war hier geschwächt und so gelang es ihr sogar aufrecht zu gehen. Trotzdem nutze sie jede sich bietende Gelegenheit, um der Macht des Sturmes zu entfliehen. Der strömende Regen hatte den Dreck bereits von ihrer Kleidung gewaschen und ihr war nun erbärmlich kalt. Die Klarheit ihres Geistes nahm ihr diese entsetzliche, lähmende Angst, die sie sonst in diesem Traum empfand, doch die Kälte war erbarmungslos und ließ sie zittern. Nur am Rande registrierte sie, daß sie nicht wie sonst einen wärmenden Mantel trug, sondern noch immer ihr hauchdünnes Nachthemd auf dem Körper hatte. Weit hinten, irgendwo auf dem schmalen Pfad, den sie verlassen hatte, hörte sie etwas. Es fiel ihr nicht schwer, die Geräusche zu identifizieren. Es war dasselbe, was sie seit Wochen in jeder einzelnen Nacht hörte. Irgendwo am Rande des Hörbaren, ein Laut, den man mehr fühlen, als wirklich hören konnte, dort vernahm sie jenen entsetzlichen Schrei, der ihr Nacht für Nacht den Schlaf raubte. Der schwarze Reiter mußte noch auf dem Weg sein, doch nun zweifelte Elisha nicht mehr daran, daß die grauenvolle Gestalt ihr folgen würde. Regen und Sturm ignorierend, floh sie in den Wald. Sie lief so schnell, wie ihre Füße sie in der feindlichen Umgebung trugen, stürzte blindlings ins Unbekannte. Dünne Zweige peitschten ihr ins Gesicht, als das Unterholz dichter wurde. Ein herunterstürzender Ast traf sie ins Genick und schleuderte sie zu Boden. Die Panik ließ sie den Schmerz nicht spüren und so sprang sie wieder auf die Füße. Elisha spürte deutlich, wie ihr irgend jemand oder irgend etwas folgte. Mit dem Rücken drückte sie sich an den Stamm eines mächtigen Baumes und versuchte durchzuatmen. "Nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum, wie jede Nacht.", murmelte sie vor sich hin und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Was sollte schon passieren? Der Reiter würde sie einholen und sie würde aufwachen, wie immer. Als sie das Knacken hinter sich hörte, schloß sie die Augen und atmete tief durch. Gleich würde es vorbei sein und sie würde sich in ihrem Bett wiederfinden.   


Einen Moment später riß Elisha die Augen wieder auf. Nein, diesmal würde es nicht so sein. Seit sie hier angekommen war, hatte sie verzweifelt versucht, es zu ignorieren. Doch nun hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Sie mußte es sich endlich bewußt machen. Sie träumte nicht, sie schlief nicht. Noch immer spürte sie die Müdigkeit. Schließlich war sie ja bis halb drei wach gewesen. Das Mädchen schaute an sich herab. Das dünne weiße Nachthemd war völlig zerrissen und verdreckt und klebte unangenehm naß an ihrem Körper. Um ihren Hals hing noch immer der Ring, doch jetzt leuchtete er in einem fahlen roten Licht. Ihre bloßen Füße waren aufgescheuert und ihre Beine waren bis über die Knie mit Schlamm beschmiert. Das waren einfach viel zu viele Details für einen Traum. Nein, das war kein Traum! Elisha war wach und sie hatte es die ganze Zeit gewußt. Mit einem leisen Aufschrei rannte sie los. Vielleicht hatte sie einen Fehler gemacht, als sie in den unbekannten Wald gerannt war. Sie mußte zugeben, daß sie sich diesen Kinofilm lieber hätte anschauen sollen. Vielleicht hätte sie dann wenigstens eine ungefähre Vorstellung gehabt, wo sie jetzt hin sollte. Doch nun hatte sie keine andere Wahl als einfach zu laufen. Wie in ihren Träumen spürte sie ihren Verfolger, doch sie drehte sich nicht um.   


Es kam ihr vor, als wäre sie bereits Stunden gelaufen. Das Mädchen hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und war einfach nur gerannt. Ihre Lungen fühlten sich an, als wären sie mit siedendheißer Flüssigkeit gefüllt und das Atmen wurde zur Qual, doch ihre Beine trugen sie immer weiter voran. Mehrmals hatte sie hinter sich die grausamen Schreie gehört und sie waren immer wieder aus einer anderen Richtung gekommen. Der schwarze Reiter war also nicht allein. 

Als irgendwann vor ihr freies Gebiet auftauchte, zögerte sie einen Moment. Sie war hier noch angreifbarer als im Wald, doch dann sprintete sie los. 

Die Reiter verließen nur wenige Minuten später den Wald und folgten ihr nun mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Elisha spürte das Donnern der Hufe auf dem Boden, als die Pferde ihr nun im Galopp hinterher preschten. Das Mädchen wußte, daß sie sterben würde. Weit und breit war kein Dorf, nicht einmal ein einziges Haus zu sehen, und hier in der Ebene waren die entsetzlichen Reiter ihr hoffnungslos überlegen. Jeglicher Mut verließ sie und die Beine drohten unter ihrem Körper nachzugeben. 

Ein erneuter kreischender Schrei ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und trieb sie noch einmal an. Elisha fürchtete, daß ihre Kraft sie bald endgültig verlassen würde, doch sie wollte kämpfen bis zum Schluß. Nur zu genau konnte sie sich an das lähmende Entsetzen aus ihren Träumen erinnern, wenn sie dem Reiter gegenüber stand. Sie durfte es einfach nicht soweit kommen lassen. 

Weit vor sich sah sie etwas, was ihr in diesem Augenblick wie eine Fata Morgana erschien. Da war irgendwo Wasser. Es mußte ein Fluß sein, und er schien sogar recht breit. Ihr Gefühl verriet ihr, daß er tief sein mußte. Wenn sie ihn erreichen würde, hatte sie eine Chance. Wieder trieb sie sich an und die Verzweiflung gab ihr erneut Kraft, von der sie noch gar nichts geahnt hatte.   


Ein schwarzer Reiter war direkt hinter ihr, als sie nur noch wenige Meter vom Fluß entfernt war. Mit letzter Kraft setzte sie zu einem gewaltigen Sprung an. Sie flog durch die Luft und landete mitten im kalten Wasser. Sie schnappte nach Luft und schon war sie untergetaucht. Die Strömung trieb sie fort. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln bekam sie mit, daß die schwarzen Reiter flußaufwärts liefen. Sie mußten wissen, wo die nächste Brücke war, und es blieb Elisha nur übrig zu hoffen, daß sie weit entfernt war. Dann zog die heftige Strömung sie wieder unter Wasser. So hatte sie in dem Fluß den nächsten Gegner gefunden, den es zu bekämpfen galt. Nässe und Kälte waren nun nichts neues mehr für das Mädchen, doch drohte die Strömung sie immer weiter mit sich zu reißen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bevor sie soweit war, daß sie sich überhaupt wieder daran erinnerte, was sie nun tun mußte. Dann jedoch begann sie zu schwimmen. Ruhige und kraftvolle Bewegungen brachten sie dem gegenüberliegenden Ufer immer näher. 

Der Fluß hatte sie mit Sicherheit mehrere Kilometer weiter getrieben, bevor sie auf der anderen Seite ankam. Die herausragenden Wurzeln eines am Ufer stehenden Baumes boten ihr Halt und so gelang es dem Mädchen, sich mit letzter Kraft ans Ufer zu ziehen. Sie zog sich weiter auf das umfangreiche Wurzelwerk des Baumes bis sie in Sicherheit vor den wilden und hohen Wellen des Flusses war, dann blieb sie erschöpft liegen und schlief ein.


	3. Ein Tag in einer fremden Welt

Erwachen

Kapitel 3  
  


Die Sonne fiel durch das dichte Geäst des Baumes und zeichnete phantasievolle Muster auf den Boden. Die schmale Gestalt, die zusammengekrümmt zwischen den Wurzeln lag, gähnte lautstark und streckte sich. Stöhnend erhob sie sich schließlich und schaute sich verwirrt um. Nach ihren wirren Träumen in der letzten Zeit, hatte sie sich des öfteren auf dem Boden oder in seltsamer Lage auf dem Bett wiedergefunden, doch noch nie war sie unter einem Baum aufgewacht. 

Nur langsam kam die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht wieder. Sie war gerannt, geflohen vor grausamen Alptraumgeschöpfen. Sie war in den Fluß gesprungen und war dadurch entkommen. Sie mußte ziemlich erledigt gewesen sein, daß sie tatsächlich mitten in der Gefahr eingeschlafen war. Kopfschüttelnd schaute sie an sich hinab. Sie gab einfach eine erbarmungswürdige Figur ab. Das Nachthemd war zwar getrocknet, doch hing es jetzt zerknittert an ihr herab. Die kurzen Ärmel waren fast völlig abgerissen und auch der Rest des recht kurzen weißen Baumwollhemdes war in fürchterlichem Zustand. Überall waren Risse darin und die meisten hatten einen rötlich braunen Rand von getrocknetem Blut. Mit Erstaunen stellte Elisha fest, daß es wohl ihr Blut sein mußte. Ein kurzer Blick unter das Hemd bestätigte es. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß zerkratzt, höchstwahrscheinlich von den Zweigen, zwischen denen sie in der Nacht langgerannt war. Ihre Rippen schmerzten auf der rechten Seite ganz fürchterlich und sie mußte auch feststellen, daß ihre gesamte rechte Seite in allen Blautönen schimmerte. Das mußte wohl geschehen sein, als sie im Fluß unter Wasser gezogen wurde. Er war eben nicht so tief, wie sie gedacht hatte. Sie verzog das Gesicht und schaute noch etwas weiter nach unten. Auch ihre Beine waren von blauen Flecken übersät und ihre Füße gaben ein gutes Beispiel dafür ab, warum man nicht barfuß durch einen Wald rennen sollte.

Mit einem Seufzen löste sie den Blick von ihrem zerschundenen Körper und sah sich lieber um. Der Baum unter dem sie stand, gehörte wohl wieder zu einem Wald. Doch dieser Wald sah nicht so düster und undurchdringlich aus. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, daß die Sonne schien und die sanften Strahlen, die durch die Blätter fielen, das Mädchen wärmten. Wenn sie nicht gerade in einem Nachthemd dagestanden hätte und ihr Magen nicht so laut knurren würde, hätte sie sich sogar wohl gefühlt. 

Sie ließ ihren Blick weiter schweifen. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses war noch immer eine sanfte grüne Graslandschaft - ein unsicherer Ort, wenn man gerade verfolgt wird. Allerdings war von den schwarzen Reitern weit und breit weder zu hören noch zu sehen. Der Wald vor ihr sah geradezu einladend aus - Sonnig, in einem satten grünen Farbton, überall auf dem Boden wuchsen Moos und kleine farbige Blumen. Vorsichtig kletterte Elisha aus den Wurzeln und setzte den ersten Schritt auf den Waldboden. Das Moos gab leicht nach und es schien, als würde die Erde bei jedem Schritt ein wenig federn, was ihren geschundenen Füßen gut tat. So drang sie tiefer in den Wald ein. Sie hatte sich so oder so verlaufen, und in den Tiefen des Waldes fühlte sie sich zumindest vor ihren Verfolgern sicherer.   


Es war bereits Mittag geworden. Elisha war stundenlang durchmarschiert und wollte mehr und mehr einfach nur nach Hause! Sie war todmüde und ihr Magen knurrte immer lauter und forderte sein Recht auf etwas zu essen. Das Mädchen war zwar an vielen Büschen mit Beeren vorbeigekommen, sie hatte auch schon einige Pilze gesehen, doch sie kannte sie alle nicht. Sie wagte es nicht, etwas zu essen, was vielleicht giftig sein konnte. Allmählich wurde der Wunsch in ihr übermächtig, sich einfach hinzulegen und einzuschlafen. Vielleicht würde sie ja in ihrer Welt erwachen? Doch sie gab sich dieser Illusion nicht hin. Und sie fürchtete die Nacht. Bis dahin, hoffte Elisha, würde sie vielleicht doch schon ein Dorf gefunden haben.  


Weitere Stunden vergingen und Elisha fühlte sich immer elender. Ihr Hunger wuchs, jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper tat weh und die Hoffnung auf eine Nacht in einem Dorf schwand dahin. Die Aussicht auf eine weitere Nacht in der Wildnis, vielleicht wieder mit den schwarzen Reitern im Nacken, brachte sie an den Rand einer Panik. Allmählich stieg eine immer mächtiger werdende Furcht in ihr auf, die sie bis jetzt hatte verdrängen können - die Furcht, hier im Nirgendwo elendig zugrunde zu gehen.

Trotz ihres erschöpften Zustandes begann sie wieder zu rennen. Irgendwo mußte der Wald doch ein Ende haben! Die Sonne war bereits kurz davor unterzugehen und es wurde beängstigend dunkel um sie herum. Die hübschen Blumen schlossen bereits ihre Blüten und bereiteten sich so auf die Nacht vor. Auch die Vögel wurden merklich leiser und es mischten sich dafür andere Geräusche in ihren verklingenden Gesang. Es raschelte unheimlich und der aufkommende Wind rauschte bedrohlich durch die Baumwipfel. Immer wieder schaute sich Elisha um, versuchte sich an irgend etwas zu orientieren, doch es gelang ihr einfach nicht. Sie könnte schon seit Stunden im Kreis laufen, und sie würde es nicht einmal bemerken. Sie war nun wirklich kurz davor einfach durchzudrehen und kopflos ins Dickicht zu stürmen, doch da bemerkte das Mädchen endlich einmal etwas anderes, als nur endlose Bäume. Irgendwo links von ihr, weit weg und gerade noch sichtbar, erschien der sanfte Lichtschein eines aufflammenden Feuers. Jemand mußte dort sein Lager aufgeschlagen haben, und das bedeutete, daß Menschen in der Nähe waren. Einen Augenblick überlegt Elisha noch, ob das vielleicht dunkle Reiter sein konnten, doch dann verwarf sie diesen Gedanken. So unheimlich unmenschliche Wesen brauchten bestimmt kein Lagerfeuer für eine komfortable Nacht! Trotzdem blieb das Mädchen vorsichtig. So leise wie sie konnte, schlich sie sich in Richtung des Lichtes. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie den Waldboden und vermied es, auf trockene Blätter oder Äste zu treten. Sie war stets gern im Wald gewesen, und ihre Fähigkeit, sich darin zu bewegen, kam ihr jetzt zugute.

  
  
  
  


Es kostete sie fast eine Viertelstunde, den Lagerplatz der Fremden zu erreichen, und es war in dieser Zeit nun wirklich finster geworden, doch dafür war es Elisha gelungen, sich unbemerkt anzuschleichen. Hinter einer großen, knorrigen Eiche nur ein paar Meter vom Lagerplatz entfernt, fand sie Deckung. So faßte sie den Entschluß, erst einmal unbemerkt die Situation zu beobachten. Immer wieder zog das Feuer die Blicke des Mädchens auf sich. Es war nur klein, und es war ein Wunder, daß sie es nicht übersehen hatte, doch selbst sein Anblick schien Wärme und Sicherheit zu spenden. Am Feuer hielten sich zwei seltsame Gestalten auf und Elisha war sehr froh, daß sie nicht einfach kopflos dazu gerannt war. Die kleinere Gestalt saß an der Feuerstelle und aß etwas. Es schien ein großes Stück Fleisch zu sein und ließ Elisha das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen.

Sie preßte beide Hände über ihren Magen, um sich nicht durch ein lautes Knurren zu verraten. Als sie ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, betrachtete sie weiter die Szene auf dem Lagerplatz. Die kleine, bärtige, irgendwie gedrungene Gestalt stocherte im Feuer herum und murmelte etwas unverständliches vor sich hin. Beeindruckender war sein Gefährte. Es war ein schlanker, recht großer junger Mann, der an einem Baum lehnte und seinem Reisegefährten schmunzelnd zusah. Das auffallendste an ihm waren, außer seinem ungewöhnlich gepflegten Aussehen in dieser Wildnis, seine spitz zulaufenden Ohren. Auch ohne den Film "Herr der Ringe" bis zum Ende gesehen zu haben, hatte Elisha doch genug darüber gehört, um zu wissen, wen sie da vor sich hatte. Das waren tatsächlich ein Elb und ein Zwerg. Sie war sich sicher, daß sie im Film zu den Guten gehörten, doch das hier war kein Film, auch kein Traum, sondern ihre Wirklichkeit. Und sie hatte keine Lust aus Unwissenheit in eine Falle zu laufen, die ihrem Leben ein verfrühtes Ende setzen könnte.

Wieder begann ihr Magen zu rumoren. Sie war immer so mäklig gewesen was das Essen anging, doch im Moment hätte sie einfach alles gegessen. Interessanter fand sie dagegen die Dinge, die da über dem Feuer schmorten. Auch neben dem Feuer lagen nicht nur weitere Fleischstücken, sondern auch Beeren, Pilze und verschiedene Frucht- und Gemüsesorten. Wieder kostete es das Mädchen einige Mühe, ihren Magen, der zu gerne einen lautstarken Protest gegen die schlechte Behandlung abgeben wollte, vom Knurren abzuhalten. Sie kauerte sich hinter dem Baum zusammen und überlegte, wie sie an die Nahrung gelangen könnte. Ihr Gewissen verbot ihr, das Essen zu stehlen, doch Hunger kannte keine Moral. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich schnell nur noch um das begehrte Essen, was sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand und doch unerreichbar war. Der Duft von gebratenem Fleisch stieg ihr in die Nase, als der Zwerg ein weiteres Stück davon ins Feuer hielt. Elisha schloß die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, doch es fiel ihr zu schwer. Am liebsten wär sie einfach wie eine Wilde über den Lagerplatz hergefallen und hätte sich über die Nahrung hergemacht. Doch sie bezweifelte nicht, daß diese beiden Kerle doch um einiges stärker waren als sie. Nicht zu vergessen, daß es zwei gegen einen stand.  


Eine weitere Stunde war vergangen und es schien bereits mitten in der Nacht zu sein. Das Feuer glimmte nur noch und die beiden Fremden hatten sich zur Ruhe begeben. Noch immer hockte Elisha hinter dem Baum und schaute gierig auf die großzügigen Essensreste, die neben der fast ausgebrannten Feuerstelle lagen. Die seltsamen Gestalten schienen zu schlafen und das Mädchen hatte den festen Entschluß gefaßt, die Reste zu stehlen. Nur noch der Mut fehlte. Es war schon seltsam, ein paar Wesen, die definitiv keine Menschen waren, zu bestehlen, doch Hunger und Verzweiflung konnten einem Menschen viel Kraft und Mut geben. Langsam erhob sie sich und trat probeweise ein paar mal auf der Stelle. Ihre Füße waren nicht eingeschlafen und gehorchten ihr noch. Zufrieden schlich sie sich hinter dem Baum hervor. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Rastplatz, die Augen fest auf das Ziel gerichtet. Verlockend lagen die gebratenen Pilze auf einem großen Blatt aufgeschichtet. Gleich daneben befand sich ein großes Stück Baumrinde, in dem die letzten Fleischstücken warteten. Eine kleine Ledertasche schien mit Früchten gefüllt zu sein. Es sah alles danach aus, als wäre das Frühstück vorbereitet, doch Elisha hatte ihrem Gewissen eingeredet, daß die beiden genug zum Abendessen hatten. Sie hingegen war verzweifelt und hungrig und es würde nur fair sein, wenn auch sie etwas essen durfte. Vielleicht könnte sie ja herausfinden, welche Pilze im Wald ungiftig waren und welche Beeren sie essen durfte.

Schritt für Schritt schlich sie sich näher heran. Mit jedem Meter den sie zurücklegte, kam das Essen mehr in ihre Reichweite. Nur noch ein Schritt - schon stand sie davor. Lautlos nahm sie das Blatt mit den Pilzen auf und packte noch ein großes Fleischstück obendrauf. Dann griff sie sich die Ledertasche und legte sie auch auf das Blatt zu allem anderen. Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen und zurückschleichen, als ihr Blick erstmals über die beiden Gestalten glitt. Nun, wo sie ihr Essen sicher hatte, wollte sie nur noch sichergehen, daß die beiden wirklich schliefen, doch mit Entsetzen stellte sie fest, daß die Augen des Elben geöffnet und auf sie gerichtet waren. Erschrocken machte sie einen Schritt zurück und trat dabei auf einen Stapel trockener Zweige, die wohl als Brennholz dienen sollten. Ein lautes Knacken erscholl und klang in der Stille des nächtlichen Waldes laut wie der Donnerschlag eines Gewitters. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blieb sie stehen und schaute zu den Gestalten am Boden. Als sich eine Hand um ihren Knöchel schloß, trat sie nur blindlings zu, befreite auf diese Weise ihr Bein und rannte los.   


Sie preßte das erbeutete Essen an ihren Körper und lief so schnell sie konnte. Hinter sich hörte sie einen wütenden Schrei, als die beiden Fremden realisierten, daß ihnen gerade ihr Frühstück entwendet worden war. Zufrieden grinste Elisha in sich hinein. Sie gab wohl doch einen ganz passablen Dieb ab. Der Fehler von eben würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren. Sie hatte sich so auf das Essen konzentriert, daß sie die beiden Besitzer des Diebesgutes völlig vergessen hatte. Doch in der Dunkelheit der Nacht fühlte sie sich vollkommen sicher. Sie rechnete sich einen guten Vorsprung aus und blieb nun stehen. Sie duckte sich hinter einen Baum und rechnete fest damit, daß in wenigen Sekunden zwei wütende Gestalten an ihr vorbeirennen würden. Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen. Schon hörte sie, daß auf der rechten Seite neben ihr jemand vorbei stapfte. Es war eine recht kleine Gestalt, die lauthals über den Verlust des guten Fleisches fluchte. Elisha grinste. Den hätte sie schon mal reingelegt. Nun fehlte nur noch der Lange. "Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle, wenn du nicht willst, daß mein Pfeil dich trifft!" Ihr Grinsen erstarb. Das mußte er wohl sein, und er hatte sie tatsächlich gefunden. Oder bluffte er nur? Lautlos erhob sie sich und überlegte, wohin sie unbemerkt verschwinden könnte. "Du denkst, ich sehe dich nicht?" Die Stimme klang belustigt, was Elisha nicht nur beängstigte, sondern sie auch in Wut versetzte. "Hast du den Dieb?", erklang eine rauhe Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. "Ja. Es ist nur ein Mädchen." Der Zwerg polterte näher. Er mußte ziemlich wütend sein, was dem Mädchen nun wirklich Angst einjagte. Was würde er wohl mit ihr tun? Doch das schienen sich auch die beiden Fremden zu fragen. "Hast du das Fleisch wieder? Es ist hier so dunkel, man kann ja nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen sehen!", wetterte der Zwerg. "Du gehst jetzt zum Lager zurück, Mädchen. Und leg alles wieder zurück, was du gestohlen hast!" Die Stimme des Elben klang ruhig und doch bestimmend. Elisha wagte es nicht zu widersprechen. Sie trat hinter dem Baum hervor und schlug ungefähr die Richtung ein, aus der sie gekommen war. "Zum Lager hab ich gesagt!", hörte sie erneut eine Stimme hinter sich. "Wo ist es denn?", fragte sie zaghaft. Sie wollte die beiden nicht noch mehr verärgern, als sie es ohnehin schon getan hatte, doch in dieser Finsternis würde sie niemals zum Lager zurückfinden. "Gute Frage!", hörte sie die Stimme des Zwergs hinter sich. Nur mühsam konnte sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen, doch die Situation war zu ernst. 


	4. Viele Fragen

Der Elb lotste sie zu den Überresten des Feuers zurück, wo der Zwerg sofort ein paar trockene Zweige auf die Glut legte und das Feuer wieder entfachte. Wortlos legte Elisha ihre Beute auf den Boden und schaute zaghaft zu den beiden sonderbaren Gefährten. Was würden sie wohl jetzt mit ihr tun? Der Zwerg stand mit verschränkten Armen neben ihr und schaute sie grimmig von der Seite an. Der Elb stand ebenfalls nur wenige Meter entfernt und musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie mußte ein seltsames Bild abgeben wie sie da in ihrem zerlumpten Nachthemd stand, die langen Haare wirr im Gesicht hängend und von Kopf bis Fuß verdreckt. "Was zum Teufel treibt dich mitten in der Nacht dazu arglosen Wanderern das Essen zu stehlen?", fragte der Zwerg mürrisch. Das Mädchen brauchte nicht zu antworten, ihr Magen übernahm diese Aufgabe indem er laut knurrte. Verlegen schaute sie zu Boden und entschloß sich einfach abzuwarten, was mit ihr geschehen würde. "Diebe sind niemals willkommen. Du hättest fragen können, wir hätten einen hungrigen Wanderer nicht abgewiesen.", hörte sie nun die Stimme des Elben. Weiterhin schaute Elisha zu Boden, bereit, alles über sich ergehen zu lassen. Flucht war nicht möglich und Kampf erst recht nicht, sie konnte einfach nur warten. Vor sich hin knurrend ergriff der Zwerg die Ledertasche und förderte einen großen grünen Apfel zutage. "Nun hat sie auch noch die Sprache verloren. Hier, vielleicht hilft das ja!" Er drückte dem verblüfften Mädchen den Apfel in die Hand. Aus weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihn an, doch dann zweifelte sie nicht länger an ihrem Glück und biß herzhaft in den Apfel. "Danke! Vielen Dank!", brachte sie zwischen zwei Bissen hervor und widmete sich dann sofort wieder voll und ganz ihrem Apfel. Vor lauter Freude bemerkte sie nicht einmal, wie die beiden Fremden sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen. "Setz dich!" Elisha realisierte nicht einmal, wer die Worte zu ihr gesprochen hatte, doch sie folgte der Aufforderung widerstandslos. "Na dich hat´s ja schlimm erwischt! Wo kommst du denn überhaupt her?", fragte der Zwerg, nun schon freundlicher. "Berlin.", murmelte sie und machte sich weiter über das Essen her, daß er ihr zugeschoben hatte. Wieder wechselten die Gefährten einen Blick, dann wandte sich der Elb an das Mädchen: "Wie ist dein Name?" Sie schaute für einen Moment auf und musterte ihr Gegenüber. "Elisha", antwortete sie kurz. "Bist du ein Elb?" Der junge Mann mußte lächeln über die unschuldige Frage. Er nickte. "Wirklich? Ist ja toll!", bemerkte sie begeistert und wandte sich der zweiten Gestalt zu, "Dann bist du ein Zwerg, oder?" Stolz erhob sich der Angesprochene: "Ein Zwerg? Ja, das bin ich, doch nicht irgendein Zwerg, ich bin Gimli Glóins Sohn vom Einsamen Berg und einer der neun Gefährten im großen Ringkrieg, wo ich, wie ich sagen muß, keine unbedeutende Rolle zu spielen hatte. Mein Freund hier ist übrigens Legolas vom Düsterwald und auch er hat eine recht wichtige Rolle gespielt." "Ist ja toll!", staunte das Mädchen bewundernd, was ihr bei dem Zwerg sofort weitere Pluspunkte einbrachte. "Dieses Mädchen muß ja fast verhungert sein! Ich werde sofort noch etwas Fleisch braten!", beschloß er und setzte seine Idee auch auf der Stelle in die Tat um.  
  
Nach einem reichlichen Essen richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit der Gefährten wieder auf Elisha. "Was führt dich hierher?" Elisha schaute von den Resten ihres recht üppigen Mahles auf und sah den Elben hilflos an. "Ich hab keine Ahnung.", flüsterte sie beinahe, "Ich bin eingeschlafen und im Wald aufgewacht. Ich wurde verfolgt und bin geflohen, die ganze Nacht. Und heute bin ich den ganzen Tag durch diesen Wald hier gelaufen. Ich habe gehofft, hier irgendwo ein Dorf zu finden, doch hier ist überall nur Wald!" Die letzten Worte hatten frustriert geklungen und die Erschöpfung war dem Mädchen deutlich anzusehen. Doch noch war Legolas nicht zufrieden. "Wer hat dich verfolgt?" "Ich kenne sie nicht. Es waren schwarze Reiter. Sie waren schrecklich, unmenschlich. Sie leben nicht wirklich und selbst ihre Pferde scheinen nur grauenvolle, real gewordene Schatten zu sein. Sie haben mich durch den Wald gejagt. Ich war überzeugt, daß sie mich umbringen würden." Elishas Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Allein die Erinnerung an das schreckliche, alptraumhafte Erlebnis, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Sie wollte nicht daran denken und schon gar nicht darüber reden, besonders jetzt nicht, wo sie sich gerade wohl zu fühlen begann. "Nun laß das Mädchen doch endlich schlafen!", forderte der Zwerg von seinem Gefährten. Dieser nickte. "Gimli hat recht, ruh dich nun aus. Du bist hier in Sicherheit." "Wieso tut ihr das?", fragte Elisha mißtrauisch. Legolas lächelte beruhigend: "Wir haben viel zu bereden, doch heute ist es zu spät dafür. Wir sind weit fort vom nächsten Dorf und du bist in großen Schwierigkeiten. Heute nacht sollst du ruhen, morgen brechen wir in aller Frühe auf. Also schone deine Kräfte und erhol dich von den Strapazen des Tages!" Das Mädchen fand diese Worte zwar ganz und gar nicht beruhigend, doch sie war bereits viel zu müde um zu widersprechen. So rollte sie sich einfach am Feuer zusammen und schlief fast auf der Stelle ein.  
  
Als das Mädchen erwachte, war der Tag bereits angebrochen. Sie öffnete die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Sie lag auf dem harten Waldboden, den Kopf auf einer kleinen Erhebung gebettet. Gleich neben sich hörte sie leise Stimmen, die ihr Gedächtnis erst einmal einordnen mußte. Elisha wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, dafür lauschte sie auf die Stimmen. "Sie wird Fragen stellen. Wir können es ihr nicht verheimlichen." In der durch Schlaf getrübten Erinnerung des Mädchens erschien bei dem Klang der Stimme ein Zwerg - gut anderthalb Köpfe kleiner als sie selbst, jedoch mutig und stark, sowohl im Körper, als auch im Willen. "Es ist nicht unsere Aufgabe, es ihr zu sagen. Wir müssen sie zu Elrond bringen!" Die zweite Stimme ordnete Elisha einem Elben zu - schlank und hochgewachsen, auf den ersten Blick recht ernst, jedoch freundlich. "Es sind drei Tagesmärsche bis Bruchtal. Wie lange willst du sie ohne Antwort lassen?" "Auch die anderen haben zuerst mit Elrond gesprochen. Es könnte wichtig sein!" "Alle anderen sind auch in Bruchtal angekommen, soweit ich weiß." Es wurde still. Elisha dachte darüber nach, was das alles wohl zu bedeuten hatte, da wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. "Guten Morgen, Elisha. Es ist gut, daß du erwachst. Wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns.", wurde sie von dem Elben begrüßt. Das Mädchen erhob sich und schaute ungläubig von einem zum anderen: "Guten Morgen! Woher wußtet ihr, daß ich wach bin." "Die Elben haben so etwas wie einen sechsten Sinn.", erklärte Gimli mit einem Seitenblick zu Legolas. "Und wahrscheinlich noch ein paar mehr ...", fügte er dann leise hinzu, was Elisha zum Grinsen brachte. Diese beiden Gefährten gaben schon eine seltsame Mischung ab. "Iß etwas, dann brechen wir auf. Unser Weg führt uns nach Norden. Wir gehen nach Bruchtal.",erklärte Legolas lächelnd. Ohne Widerworte griff sie nach den Essensresten vom Vortag. "Wieso nach Bruchtal? Wo ist das und was soll ich da?", fragte sie beiläufig. Gimli warf dem Elben einen zufriedenen Blick zu, aus dem man die Worte `Ich hab´s dir doch gleich gesagt´ deutlich ablesen konnte. Doch Legolas blieb ruhig: "Wir bringen dich zu Elrond, dem Herren vom Bruchtal und einem der Höchsten aller Elben. Er wird dir deine Fragen beantworten können. Auch vor deinen Verfolgern wirst du dort sicher sein." "Wißt ihr etwa wer die waren?" Das Mädchen war beeindruckt. Offenbar war sie genau an die richtigen Leute geraten. Legolas senkte den Kopf, doch Gimli ergriff das Wort: "Die Nazgúl, Ringgeister, einst Menschen, doch mit den Ringen der Macht verfielen sie Sauron, dem dunklen Herrscher. Sie hätten sterben müssen als ihr Herr fiel, doch sie streunen noch immer umher. Ihre Macht ist zwar geschrumpft, doch trotzdem sind sie schreckliche Gegner! Irgend etwas erhält sie am Leben und wir hoffen, daß Elrond auch auf diese Frage eine Antwort kennt! " "Und was wollten die von mir?" "Vielleicht gar nichts, vielleicht steckt jedoch mehr dahinter. Vielleicht haben sie es ja auf den Ring abgesehen, ..." "Gimli!" Der Elb war aufgefahren und schaute den Zwerg streng an. Dieser knurrte unwillig. "Wir wissen doch sowieso kaum etwas. Wieso sollen wir das dann noch verbergen?" "Eben weil wir zuwenig wissen, müssen wir aufpassen, daß wir kein Unheil anrichten. Falsche Informationen sind manchmal gefährlicher als gar keine." Mit diesem Worten erhob sich Legolas und begann, die über den Rastplatz verstreuten Sachen einzupacken. Offenbar war die Diskussion beendet. Gimli warf dem Mädchen noch einen Blick zu, der verriet, daß er dem Elben nicht zustimmte, doch dann packte auch er seinen Rucksack und machte sich bereit für den Aufbruch.  
  
In den folgenden Stunden liefen sie weit durch den Wald. Erst gegen Mittag machten sie eine kurze Pause, doch das gute Essen und eine Nacht voll Schlaf hatten Elisha gestärkt und so machte ihr der lange Marsch nur wenig aus. Dafür hatte sie einiges über ihre neuen Reisegefährten in Erfahrung gebracht. Sie hatte feststellen müssen, daß Zwerge gerne und viel redeten, besonders wenn es um sie selber oder zumindest um ihr Volk ging. Und auch der Elb stellte sich als wesentlich gesprächiger heraus, wenn man ihn nicht gerade über Dinge ausfragte, über die er nicht sprechen wollte. Doch in einer unbekannten Welt gab es unzählige Dinge, die einen Neuankömmling interessierten und Elisha war bereits zufrieden, endlich zu erfahren, wo sie überhaupt gelandet war. Dazu hatte sie in wenigen Stunden ein paar wichtige Fakten über Elben und Zwerge zusammengetragen. Sie war höchst erstaunt zu erfahren, daß die Elben tatsächlich unsterblich waren, wenn man sie auch töten konnte. Insofern hielt sie die Tatsache, daß Elben weiser, bessere Krieger und begabtere Künstler waren, keineswegs für übertrieben. Wer soviel Zeit im Leben hatte, mußte schließlich automatisch umfangreichere Kenntnisse erlangen. Auch das Volk der Zwerge schien ein erheblich längeres Leben zu führen als die Menschen. Dazu waren sie allesamt kräftig und ausgezeichnete Handwerker, die in ganz Mittelerde berühmt waren. Das alles fand Elisha höchst interessant, doch bekam sie allmählich die Befürchtung, daß man als einfacher Mensch in dieser Gesellschaft echte Minderwertigkeitskomplexe entwickeln konnte.  
  
"Hier rasten wir heute Nacht!" Legolas hatte das Mädchen mit diesen Worten aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Während sie den ganzen Vormittag und einen Teil des Nachmittags noch damit verbracht hatte, ihren neuen Freunden Löcher in den Bauch zu fragen, und auch ihre Fragen zu beantworten, war sie gegen Abend ruhig geworden. Die scheinbar endlose Strecke hatte sie doch ziemlich erschöpft und die aufkommenden Dunkelheit verdüsterte auch ihre Gedanken. Auch wenn sie sich durch die Begleitung sicherer fühlte, begannen ihre überreizten Nerven doch damit, ihr Streiche zu spielen. Hinter jedem Baum sah sie den Schatten eines dunklen Reiters und jeder aufgeschreckte Vogel, der in der Dämmerung noch rasch sein Nest erreichen wollte, klang für sie wie die grauenvollen, unmenschlichen Schreie der glutäugigen Reittiere der Wesen, die sie so erbarmungslos gejagt hatten. Elisha ließ sich einfach fallen wo sie stand. Dann erst schaute sie sich um. Legolas hatte einen schönen Schlafplatz ausgesucht. Es war eine kleine Lichtung, die selbst im verblassenden Licht der untergehenden Sonne noch freundlich aussah. Überall wuchsen noch recht kleine Schößlinge von unterschiedlichen Laub- und Nadelbäumen. Sie hatte sich schon vorher im Wald umgesehen. Die meisten Baumarten kannte sie, doch bei einigen war sie sich völlig sicher, daß sie sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte Das Mädchen sah, daß der Zwerg gerade im Wald verschwand und drehte sich rasch nach dem Elben um. Auch wenn ihr die Lichtung gefiel, wollte sie doch auf gar keinen Fall alleine bleiben. "Gimli holt nur Brennholz, er ist bald wieder da.", hörte sie die beruhigenden Worte von Legolas. "Kannst du etwa auch Gedanken lesen?", fragte Elisha vorsichtig. Der Elb schüttelte den Kopf und schmunzelte: "Nur wenn man sie so deutlich vom Gesicht ablesen kann wie bei dir." Rasch senkte das Mädchen wieder den Blick und konzentrierte sich auf die Stelle, an der das Feuer errichtet werden sollte. "Kann ich irgendwie helfen?" Legolas schien zu überlegen. Dann schüttelte er jedoch erneut den Kopf. "Ruh dich aus! So ein Marsch ist anstrengend, wenn man ihn nicht gewohnt ist. Du solltest jeden Moment der Ruhe nutzen, es sind nur wenige davon gegeben."  
  
Kurze Zeit später kam Gimli wieder, beladen mit einem kleinen Berg von Brennholz. Elisha hätte das Bild, das der Zwerg unter dem ganzen Holz abgab, sicher witzig gefunden, doch sie war einfach zu erschöpft und konnte sich nur noch schwer wachhalten. Als eine weitere halbe Stunde später das Abendessen über dem Feuer fertig war, schlief sie schon tief und fest. Gimli überlegte, ob er sie wecken sollte, doch Legolas hielt ihn davon ab. "Sie kann morgen zum Frühstück essen. Laß sie schlafen!" Verständnisvoll nickte der Zwerg. "Hoffentlich läßt der Ring sie bald wieder gehen. Dieses Leben ist wirklich nichts für sie.", meinte er leise. "Ich weiß nicht," erwiderte der Elb, "sie macht sich besser als viele zuvor. Es ist erstaunlich, daß sie vor den Nazgúl so lange fliehen konnte und die lange Reise nach Bruchtal hätten viele von den anderen nicht durchgestanden." "Glaubst du vielleicht, daß sie es ist?" "Ich weiß es nicht. Deshalb müssen wir zu Elrond. Sie hat den Ring noch nicht getragen, wir müssen abwarten." "Der Ring sucht sich aber auch seltsame Träger aus! Wieso nicht einmal ein Krieger? Die wenigen Männer, die der Ring überhaupt hergebracht hat, waren noch ungeeigneter als die Mädchen." Der Zwerg schaute Elisha an, die sich gerade unruhig auf die andere Seite wälzte. "Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie SIE mit einem Schwert kämpft?" Legolas lächelte bei der Vorstellung: "Noch nicht, doch du selber solltest es doch wissen, daß Menschen oft stärker sind, als sie aussehen. Die meisten können über sich hinauswachsen, wenn es eine große Aufgabe erfordert. Wir können nur abwarten." Mit diesen Worten war das Gespräch beendet. So saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander und blickten in die Glut des Feuers, beide den selben Gedanken nachhängend. 


	5. Wieder auf der Flucht

Als sie erwachte, herrschte noch tiefe Dunkelheit um sie herum. Das Feuer war erloschen und sie fror, da die verbleibende Glut allein nicht mehr genug Wärme spendete, doch sie bezweifelte, daß es allein das war, was sie geweckt hatte. Lautlos setzte sie sich auf und schaute sich unruhig um. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Elben, der sich ebenfalls auf einen Arm gestützt hatte. Er nickte ihr wortlos zu. Auch er hatte etwas bemerkt, doch konnte wohl auch er es noch nicht einordnen. Es war völlig ruhig, kein Wind wehte, kein Knacken kam aus dem Gebüsch, was auf die kleinen Jäger der Nacht hinweisen könnte, und selbst die Nachtvögel waren verstummt. Es war, als würde in diesem Moment der Wald erstarren, den Atem anhalten, um auf etwas zu warten. Legolas legte dem Zwerg eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. Gimli fuhr mit einem unwilligen Grummeln hoch, doch verstummte er sofort, als er ein Zeichen des Elben auffing. Nun schaute auch er sich um und verkündete, was alle anderen dachten: "Das gefällt mir nicht! Es ist zu ruhig!" "Wir sollten aufbrechen,", flüsterte Legolas, "es sind nur noch wenige Stunden Fußmarsch, bis wir den Teil des Waldes erreichen, der durch Elrond geschützt ist." Gimli nickte und begann das Feuer zu löschen. Legolas sammelte rasch ein paar Essensreste ein und verwischte die letzten Spuren, die auf ihre Anwesenheit hindeuteten. Dann brachen sie auf. Rasch flohen sie durch den Wald. Die Dunkelheit umfing sie, so daß sie fast völlig blind waren. "Bleibt nicht zurück!", forderte Legolas seine Gefährten leise auf, doch das wäre gar nicht nötig gewesen. Gimli und Elisha achteten sehr darauf, den Elben nicht aus ihrer Sichtweite zu verlieren.  
  
Sie waren schon eine Stunde lang durch die Dunkelheit gewandert und noch immer waren sie von der unheimlichen Stille umgeben, doch die Tatsache, daß bisher nichts geschehen war, beruhigte etwas. Gerade waren sie über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm geklettert, als es geschah - ein schriller, grausamer Schrei, der nichts menschliches an sich hatte, schallte durch den Wald. Mit einem Ruck fuhren die drei Gefährten auf, gleichzeitig starrten sie in die Dunkelheit, versuchten etwas zu erkennen, in der Richtung, aus der der Schrei gekommen war. "Nazgúl!", sprach Legolas aus, was sie doch alle bereits wußten. "LOS!", schrie er dann. Der Elb rannte voran, Gimli und Elisha gaben sich die größte Mühe, ihm zu folgen. Sie hetzten durch den Wald, immer in der Hoffnung, daß die schwarzen Reiter sie nicht finden würden, doch sie wußten, daß diese Hoffnung trügerisch war.  
  
Eine Wurzel beendete Elisha´s Lauf und ließ sie lang hinfallen. "Wartet!", rief sie panisch, rappelte sich rasch wieder auf und rannte ohne nachzudenken weiter. Erst nach ein paar Minuten bekam sie mit, daß sie keinen ihrer Gefährten mehr hören oder sehen könnte. Sie mußte in ihrer Panik in eine falsche Richtung gerannt sein. Sie hatte sich verlaufen und war nun wieder völlig allein. Einen Augenblick lang war sie der Verzweiflung nahe, doch dann erklang ein weiterer Schrei, ganz nahe. Das ließ ihr keine Zeit für Panik oder Verzweiflung. Das Mädchen hatte nur eine Chance zu Überleben - sie mußte mal wieder rennen.  
  
Die Situation erschien ihr wie ein Dejavu, doch wußte sie nur zu gut, das es nur erneut die Wirklichkeit war. Sie rannte durch den Wald, floh erneut vor namenlosem Schrecken. Elisha konnte die Reiter spüren, die sie offenbar gefunden hatten und nun dicht hinter ihr waren. Immer weiter eilte sie durch den Wald, ahnungslos in welche Richtung sie mußte. Sie wußte, daß sie den geschützten Bereich erreichen mußte, doch hatte sie leider keine Ahnung, wo sich dieser befand. So blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als wahllos in irgendeine Richtung zu fliehen. Egal wohin Elisha sich wandte, stets hörte sie das dumpfe Dröhnen der Hufe hinter sich. Von Zeit zu Zeit erklang einer der grauenvollen Rufe ihrer Verfolger, die jedem fühlenden Wesen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließen. Sie wußte, daß sie nicht mehr lange fliehen konnte. Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend gewesen und schon jetzt wollten ihr die Beine nicht mehr gehorchen. Ihre Lungen brannten und kleine weiße Sterne tanzten vor ihren Augen. Einzig und allein der unbändige Wille zu überleben, trieb das Mädchen noch voran. Schritt für Schritt kämpfte sie sich vorwärts. Wieder war eine große Wurzel im Weg. Mit den Armen rudernd, versuchte Elisha ihr Gleichgewicht zu bewahren, doch es half nichts. Sie flog ein Stück durch die Luft und prallte dann hart auf dem Boden auf. Der Schwung trug sie vorwärts, so daß sie sich noch einmal überschlug und dabei mit dem Kopf gegen eine weitere hervorstehende Wurzel schlug. Benommen blieb sie liegen. Das Mädchen bemühte sich, ihren Körper wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, doch nur langsam lichtete sich der blutrote Schleier, auf dem kleine Sterne wild tanzten, von ihren Augen. Das erste was sie wieder erkennen konnte, waren große schwarze Hufe, die genau in ihrem Blickfeld standen und kraftvoll auf der Stelle scharrten. Der Rest des Tieres mußte gigantisch sein, was ihr ein kleiner Blick weiter aufwärts bestätigte. Elisha´s schlimmste Alpträume waren wahr geworden. Genau vor ihr stand ein schwarzer Reiter und blickte auf sie herab. In der Dunkelheit konnte sie kaum etwas von ihm erkennen, doch das war auch gar nicht nötig. Sie wußte genau, wen sie vor sich hatte - ein dunkles Wesen, ganz in schwarz, ohne Gesicht oder Seele, auf einem ebenso seelenlosen Reittier mit glutroten Augen. Ein schreckliches Kreischen kam von irgendwo aus der Finsternis, wahrscheinlich ein weiterer Reiter, der sie ebenfalls suchte. Das Wesen vor ihr stieg von seinem Pferd ab. Das endlich brachte Elisha wieder zu Bewußtsein. Sie sprang auf die Beine und wollte einen letzten Fluchtversuch wagen, doch schon trat ein weiterer Reiter aus der Finsternis hinter ihr. Auch von den Seiten, die bis eben noch eine Möglichkeit der Rettung versprochen hatten, traten nun die schrecklichen Kreaturen an sie heran. Wie auf ein Kommando zogen sie alle gleichzeitig ihre Schwerter und traten weiter auf das Mädchen zu. Wild sah sie sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um, doch sie war eingekreist. Ihr Blick suchte nach etwas zu ihrer Verteidigung, doch nicht einmal ein stärkerer Knüppel lag in ihrer Reichweite auf dem Boden. Völlig hilflos schaute sie von einem zum anderen, versuchte abzuschätzen, wer zuerst über sie herfallen würde. In schrecklicher Lautlosigkeit hoben die stählernen Klauen der Nazgúl ihre fürchterlichen Schwerter. Sie waren schon nahe, bei jedem weiteren Schritt erwartete das Mädchen den tödlichen Schlag, der diesen entsetzlichen Alptraum endlich beenden würde, doch er kam nicht.  
  
In der Lautlosigkeit des Augenblicks war das Sirren des Pfeiles mit aller Deutlichkeit zu hören. Mit einem Schrei fuhren die Ringgeister zu dem neuen Angreifer herum. Offenbar hatten sie sich nur auf ihre Beute konzentriert und waren nun von den zusätzlichen Feinden völlig überrascht. Der Ruf des getroffenen Nazgúl´s steigerte sich zu einem kaum zu ertragenden Kreischen, als er sich selbst den Pfeil aus dem Körper zog, um sich dem Kampf zu stellen. "Lauf weg!", hörte Elisha aus der Dunkelheit. Sie identifizierte die Stimme als die von Legolas und dem Ruf folgten weitere Pfeile, mit denen er ihren Rückzug deckte. Gerade hatte sich das Mädchen umgedreht und floh an den überraschten Reitern vorbei, als sie auch schon hörte, wie der Zwerg sich mit einem lauten und kraftvollen Schrei in den Kampf stürzte. Ihre beiden Freunde bekämpfte die Ringgeister, während Elisha floh.  
  
Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, sie rannte erst seit ein paar Minuten, als sich eine Hand um ihren Unterarm schloß. Mit einem Schrei warf sie sich zur Seite und versuchte sich zu befreien. "Hab keine Angst!", hörte sie Legolas neben sich und spürte, wie seine zweite Hand ihre Schulter umfaßte. Sofort blieb sie stehen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper. Solange sie allein durch den Wald gerannt war, hatte sich alles so unwirklich angefühlt, sie hatte sich in ihren Traum zurückversetzt geglaubt, doch nun kehrte sie langsam in die Realität zurück. Was hier geschah, war der pure Irrsinn, und doch war es real. Die Nähe des Freundes machte es ihr bewußt. Auf der anderen Seite hörte sie nun Gimli, der scheinbar auch ziemlich außer Atem war: "Sie sind immer noch hinter uns her! Wir müssen hier weg!" Legolas nickte. "Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte der Elb das Mädchen leise. Elisha nickte, noch immer zitternd. " Es ist nicht mehr weit bis zum geschützten Bereich. Du bist zwar einen Umweg gelaufen, doch war die Richtung richtig." "Sieh doch, der Ring leuchtet!", stellte Gimli erstaunt fest und betrachtete den schmalen Goldring an Elisha´s Hals, der wieder rotes Licht verstrahlte. Das Mädchen schaute überrascht an sich hinab. Es war ihr noch nicht einmal aufgefallen, doch es stimmte. Und der Schein war noch stärker und leuchtender als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung mit den schwarzen Reitern. Ein Schrei ertönte hinter ihnen im Wald. "Wir müssen weiter!", flüsterte der Elb, ohne auf den leuchtenden Ring einzugehen. Es schien dem Zwerg nicht zu gefallen, daß sein Gefährte dem Ring wieder einmal keine Beachtung schenkte, doch es war keine Zeit für einen Streit. Sie rannten los. Wieder stolperte Elisha, doch diesmal war Gimli an ihrer Seite und ergriff sie fest am Arm. "Oh nein, nicht noch einmal!", rief er nur und zog sie weiter mit sich.  
  
Es kam Elisha vor, als würden sie schon eine Ewigkeit durch den Wald rennen. In der Dunkelheit sah sie nur die Schatten der Bäume an sich vorbeifliegen und ab und zu hörte sie die Nazgúl, die noch immer nach ihnen suchten. "Hier rüber!", ein kleines Stück vor sich erkannte sie die Umrisse des Elben und lief darauf zu. Die ganze Zeit über lotste er sie sicher durch das nun dichte Unterholz des Waldes. Das Mädchen konnte es kaum glauben, doch er schien in der Finsternis genauso gut zu sehen, wie am hellichten Tage. Gimli war nun fast die ganze Zeit über dicht neben ihr. Er war ebenfalls auf die guten Augen des Elben angewiesen, auch wenn er scheinbar etwas besser im dunkeln zurecht kam, als Elisha. Sie krochen durch einen engen Durchlaß zwischen den Sträuchern. Elisha tippte auf Brombeeren, zumindest waren die Stacheln so ähnlich, die weitere Stücke ihres Nachthemdes forderten. Als Elisha auf der anderen Seite des Gebüsches angekommen war, half Legolas ihr auf die Beine. Eine schmaler Streifen unbewachsenen Gebietes lag vor ihnen. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn rings um sie herum war dichter Wald. Nur der Streifen von etwa 200 Metern Breite war lediglich mit ein paar Moosen, Farnen und Kräutern bewachsen. "Da drüben sind wir in Sicherheit!", verkündete der Elb und seine Augen leuchteten vor Freude. Auch der Zwerg stieß einen Freudenschrei aus. "Na dann los!", rief Elisha aufgeregt. Die anderen ließen sich nicht zweimal bitten und so stürmten sie zu dritt los. 


	6. Der Ring

Sie hatten schon fast die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft, als hinter ihnen die schwarzen Reiter aus dem Wald preschten. Das dichte Unterholz hatte sie nicht aufgehalten und es machte ihnen nur wenig aus, daß Teile ihrer schwarzen Umhänge in den Brombeersträuchern hängenblieben. Ihre Pferde hatte die Gefährten rasch eingeholt und bereits nach wenige Sekunden waren sie umzingelt. Legolas und Gimli stellten sich auf der Stelle zum Kampf. Während Legolas nicht zögerte, einen Pfeil nach dem anderen auf die gefährlichen Gegner abzufeuern, hatte der Zwerg seine Axt gepackt und ging ebenso furchtlos auf die überlegenen Kreaturen los. Doch ihre Chancen waren verschwindend gering. Niemand konnte einen Nazgúl vernichten und so zeigten sich ihre Gegner auch recht unbeeindruckt, wenn Pfeile in ihren Körper eindrangen, und auch Gimli´s Axt konnte nur wenig Schaden anrichten.  
  
Während die beiden Krieger mutig kämpften, hatte sich einer der Ringgeister auf das Mädchen konzentriert. Er trieb sie aus der schützenden Nähe ihrer Freunde und brachte sie dazu, immer weiter zurück zum Wald zu fliehen. Sie kam an dem gewaltigen Reiter nicht vorbei und er ließ ihr keinen anderen Fluchtweg. Ein weiterer Reiter kam zu ihnen und ließ Elisha nun auch auf der anderen Seite nicht weiter entfliehen. Eines der Pferde bäumte sich vor ihr auf. Sie versuchte vor den wirbelnden Hufen in Deckung zu gehen, doch es gelang ihr nicht ganz. Es war nur eine flüchtige Berührung, die sie an der Schulter traf und doch hatte sie genug Kraft, um jegliches Gefühl aus ihrem Arm zu treiben. Sie wurde zu Boden geschleudert und schaute hilflos zwischen den beiden Reitern hin und her, die sie bedrängten. Weit weg schienen ihre Freunde, die ebenfalls um ihr Leben kämpften. Sie hörte den Kampflärm, die Schreie, doch schien das alles weit entfernt zu sein. Einer der Reiter stieg von seinem Pferd und zog seine Klinge. Er stellte sich genau über das Mädchen und machte sich zum Zustechen bereit.  
  
"ELISHA, NEIN!" Endlich hatten die Gefährten gemerkt, was geschah. Laut hatte der Zwerg aufgeschrieen und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der Reiter auf sich. Auch Legolas hatte gemerkt, daß etwas falsch lief. Das Mädchen, das sie beschützen wollten, war viel zu weit weg und stand bereits zwei Ringgeistern gegenüber. Die Gefährten begannen gleichzeitig, sich in Richtung des Mädchens vorzuarbeiten. Legolas´ flinker Bogen und Gimli´s wütende Axt räumten auf zwischen den Reitern. Meter für Meter kämpften sie sich näher heran, doch sie waren noch immer zu weit entfernt. Der Schwertstreich eines Ringgeistes schleuderte Gimli beiseite und fegte ihn von den Füßen. Der Reiter sprang vom Pferd und erhob sein Schwert, um das Leben des Zwerges auszuhauchen. Dem Elben erging es nicht anders. Geschickt war er den Tritten eines Pferdes ausgewichen, doch der Schlag mit dem Schwertknauf eines weiteren Gegners schickte auch ihn zu Boden. Das Pferd bäumte sich über ihm auf und auch sein Tod schien beschlossen, als er plötzlich einen Ruf hörte, mit dem er nicht gerechnet hatte. "ELISHA!", schrie der Zwerg, "DER RING, SETZ IHN AUF!"  
  
Elisha sah sich der Schwertspitze genau gegenüber. Der drohende Tod hing über ihr und sie schaute ihm hilflos entgegen. Sie war nicht einmal fähig, die Augen zu schließen, so entsetzte sie der Anblick, wie die unmenschliche Kreatur dabei war, ihr das Leben zu nehmen. Alles um sie herum verschwamm in einem milchig trüben Schleier. Geräusche drangen an ihre Ohren, doch sie konnte sie nicht mehr zuordnen. Alles was sie noch wahrnahm, war das Schwert, das ihr den Tod versprach. So erkannte sie auch nur ganz langsam die Worte, die ihr zugerufen wurden. Der Klang ihres eigenen Namens war es, der sie aufmerksam machte. Durch den Schleier, der ihre Sinne umfing, drangen Worte, ein Ruf des Zwerges, der ihr die ganze Zeit über zur Seite gestanden hatte. Er redete von einem Ring, ihrem Ring. Sie verstand nicht den Sinn der Worte, doch sie sollte ihren Ring aufsetzen. Das Mädchen bezweifelte, daß das Tragen des Ringes irgend etwas an ihrem bevorstehenden Tod ändern würde, doch fast automatisch suchten ihre Finger nach der Kette um ihren Hals. Das Schwert senkte sich bereits auf sie herab und sie wußte, daß es sie genau in die Brust treffen würde - ein tödlicher Treffer. Erstaunt beobachtete sie, wie scheinbar alles um sie herum in Zeitlupe ablief. Sie erinnerte sich daran, daß man im Angesicht des Todes sein ganzes Leben noch einmal vor sich ablaufen sehen sollte, doch das war wohl ein Gerücht. Sie beobachtete nur. Mit fast wissenschaftlicher Neugier betrachtete sie das Schwert in allen seinen Einzelheiten, wie es sich langsam auf ihre Brust hinab senkte. Trotzdem rissen ihre Finger weiterhin an der Kette, die den Ring hielt. Ein kurzer Ruck, und schon lag die Kette in ihrer Hand. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ja, ohne sich dessen bewußt zu sein, löste sie den Ring von der Kette. Der Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand fand wie von selbst den goldenen Reif, der nun intensiv glühte, und glitt hinein.  
  
Es war, als ob der Ring ihr entgegen drängte. Finger und Ring trafen sich und glitten ineinander. Der Ring, der noch vor Sekunden viel zu groß für die zierlichen Finger des jungen Mädchens war, schrumpfte. Er paßte sich dem Finger an und verschmolz mit ihm. Das war der Moment, der alles veränderte. Wie eine Welle schlug es über Elisha zusammen. Sie hatte Gedanken, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, Erinnerungen an Zeiten, zu denen die Menschen noch nicht einmal gelebt hatten oder erst ein schwacher Schatten ihrer zukünftigen Größe waren. Sie sah Bilder, Kämpfe und Schlachten, die vor ewigen Zeiten ausgetragen wurden, hörte Geräusche, Lieder, die in längst vergangenen Zeitaltern gesungen wurden. Alle ihre Sinne waren geschärft und nahmen Dinge wahr, die längst vergangen waren und doch in der Erinnerung lebendig. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie eine unbändige Kraft in sich. Es war, als würde von ihrem Finger aus neue und grenzenlose Energie in ihren Körper gepumpt werden. Sie nahm sich selbst und ihre Umgebung deutlicher wahr, als sie es jemals getan hatte. Ihr Körper war stärker, ihr Geist freier als zuvor. Und sie wußte nun, was sie zu tun hatte.  
  
Legolas hatte widersprechen wollen, als der Zwerg ihr den zweifelhaften Befehl gegeben hatte. Doch standen keine Alternativen zur Verfügung. Niemand wußte, was geschehen würde, doch im Moment stand ihnen unabwendbar der Tod bevor. Schlimmer konnte es kaum werden. Der Elb sah, wie das Pferd sich über ihm aufbäumte und er sah auch, wie die Hufe sich seinem Gesicht näherten, als es wieder nach unten kam. Rasch drehte er sich weg, doch schon stieg das riesige Tier wieder hoch und schien einen neuen Versuch zu starten. Viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten hatte er nicht mehr, und mit einem Blick zu Gimli sah er, daß es seinem Freund kaum besser erging. Er drehte den Kopf um eine Blick zu Elisha werfen zu können und was er sah, überraschte ihn wirklich. Ohne den Blick von dem Nazgúl über ihr zu nehmen, hatte das Mädchen den Ring von ihrem Hals gelöst. Der schmale, sonst leuchtend goldene Ring strahlte intensiv rot und schien auf seltsame Weise zu pulsieren. Legolas hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt und er hätte Elisha gerne davon abgehalten, den Ring aufzusetzen, doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Es mochte sie alle retten oder vernichten, doch diese Chance war besser als gar keine. Das Mädchen brauchte den Ring nicht aufzusetzen, er schien sich selbst ihren Finger zu suchen. Von einem Moment zum anderen war nichts mehr zu sehen. Das gleißende Licht, was von dem Mädchen ausging, überstrahlte alles und zwang selbst den Elben dazu, die Augen zu schließen. Der Ringgeist, der sie eben noch bedroht hatte, war zurückgeschleudert worden und hatte sie somit freigeben müssen. Er lag einige Meter entfernt und schirmte das Gesicht mit dem Unterarm ab. Auch die anderen Nazgúl waren einige Meter zurückgewichen. Legolas erkannte es als erstes und sprang auf die Füße. "Gimli!", alarmierte er seinen Gefährten. Auch dieser hatte die Situation bereits erfaßt und sprang auf. "Was geschieht da?", fragte er aufgeregt. "Ich weiß es nicht.", bekannte Legolas hilflos, "So etwas hätte erst in Bruchtal geschehen dürfen. Noch nie zuvor hat der Ring einen Träger akzeptiert." Rasch nahmen die beiden Gefährten ihre Waffen wieder an sich und schauten nach den Ringgeistern, doch diese starrten nur bewegungslos in das helle Licht, das Elisha umgab. Das Mädchen lag noch immer auf dem Boden, doch allmählich begann das Licht zu verlöschen.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis sie die vollständige Kontrolle über ihren Körper wiedererlangte. Sie hatte bereits mitbekommen, daß es erstaunlich hell war und dieses Licht auch noch von ihr ausging, doch sie machte sich keine Sorgen darüber. Im Moment war einfach alles so, wie es schon immer hätte sein sollen. Als sie sich erhob, fühlte sie sich viel stärker als vorher. Aufmerksam schaute sie sich um. Ihre Gefährten standen ein paar Meter entfernt und starrten sie aus großen Augen an. Nur ein kleines Stück neben ihr befanden sich zwei Ringgeister, einer stehend, der andere am Boden. Die beiden schienen sich gerade aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen und auch die übrigen, die in der Nähe von Legolas und Gimli standen, regten sich wieder. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte das Mädchen die Distanz zu ihren Freunden überwunden. Ihre Blicke verunsicherten sie etwas, doch die Gefahr war nun wichtiger. "Wir müssen weg!", flehte sie und zog den Elben am Ärmel. Noch ein paar Sekunden schaute er sie verwundert an, dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. "Du hast recht! Weg hier!" Er lief los und zog den Zwerg einfach hinter sich her. Elisha folgte ihnen.  
  
Sie hatten den gegenüberliegenden Waldrand fast erreicht. Elisha stand schon direkt davor, Legolas und Gimli waren nur wenige Schritte hinter ihr, da wurden sie erneut eingeholt. Das Schwert eines Nazgúl zischte nur wenige Zentimeter am Kopf des Elben vorbei und drängte ihn seitwärts. Schon waren die Ringgeister dabei, sie erneut auseinanderzutreiben, als das Mädchen erneut eine fremde Macht in sich spürte. Ruhig drehte sie sich um und schaute den heran stürmenden Reiter furchtlos an. "Nicht noch einmal!" Ihre festen Worte schienen ihren Gegner zu verunsichern, so daß er abbremste. Elisha erfaßte die Situation mit einem Blick. Wieder standen Gimli und Legolas einer Übermacht gegenüber, sie selber hatte nur einen Reiter vor sich , dafür den rettenden Wald direkt im Rücken. Nur noch ein Schritt und sie wäre in Sicherheit, doch sie blieb weiterhin stehen. Unruhig tänzelte das riesige Pferd vor ihr hin und her. Der Reiter schien sich nicht dazu entscheiden zu können, sie anzugreifen. Mit einer langsamen Bewegung hob sie die Hand, an der sie den Ring trug. Die Handfläche zeigte genau auf den Ringgeist, der offenbar noch immer nicht entschieden hatte, was er tun sollte. Nun wurden auch die anderen Nazgúl auf die seltsame Szene aufmerksam. Sie ließen von ihren Gegnern ab und näherten sich dem Mädchen. Nur wenig später standen ihr alle neun Ringgeister in einer Reihe gegenüber. Legolas und Gimli hielten sich zurück, beobachteten nur, stets bereit einzugreifen, wenn es nötig werden würde. Die grauenvollen Reittiere verhielten sich wie jedes normale Pferd, das eine Gefahr witterte. Sie waren unruhig, traten auf der Stelle und bliesen die Nüstern. Ihre ebenso furcheinflößenden Reiter mußten all ihre dämonische Macht aufwenden, um sie ruhig zu halten. Und noch immer war Elisha´s Handfläche ihnen entgegen gerichtet. "Verschwindet hier!", sprach sie leise. Die Ringgeister standen ihr gegenüber, unsicher, wie sie reagieren sollten. "VERSCHWINDET HIER!", schrie Elisha mit aller Kraft. Eine unsichtbare Macht traf die Ringgeister wie eine Wand, warf sie nach hinten, ließ die Pferde straucheln und ihre schwarzen Reiter zu Boden fallen.  
  
Kraftlos ließ das Mädchen die Hand sinken. Verstört sah sie ihren Freunden entgegen, die an den Feinden vorbeigelaufen waren und ihr nun entgegenkamen. Legolas und Gimli ergriffen sie an den Armen und zogen sie den letzten Schritt in den rettenden Wald. Dort blieben sie stehen. Wütend waren die Nazgúl aufgesprungen, als die Macht des Mädchens erloschen war, doch vor dem Wald blieben sie stehen, wie vor einer Mauer. Die Pferde bäumten sich auf, wollten ihren Gegnern folgen, doch sie gelangten nicht in den Elbenwald. Noch immer standen die drei Gefährten dicht zusammengedrängt, konnten es kaum glauben, daß sie nach all diesen Gefahren in Sicherheit waren, doch die Reaktion der Ringgeister bewies es. Hilflos klammerte sich Elisha an der Kleidung des Elben fest. "Was ist mit mir passiert?" Flehentlich schaute sie ihn an, suchte in seinen Augen nach einer Antwort, doch sie bekam keine. Mitleidig betrachtete er das Mädchen. "Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht kann Elrond dir helfen." Sie nickte nur schwach, kurz bevor sie endgültig das Bewußtsein verlor. 


	7. Ankunft in Bruchtal

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Es war Tag und das grelle Licht schmerzte sie, so daß sie gezwungen war, die Lider rasch wieder zu schließen.. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und sie fühlte sich einfach nur elend. Noch einmal versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen und diesmal hob sie die Hand, um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen. Elisha mußte einige Male zwinkern, ehe sie begriff, wo sie sich befand. Sie lag auf einer Wiese, umgeben von Wald. Um sie herum blühten zahlreiche bunte Blumen und das Licht kam von der Sonne, die wärmend auf sie nieder schien. Mühsam versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch ihre Muskeln versagten ihr den Dienst. "Keine Angst, du bist in Sicherheit. Bleib einfach liegen. Du bist noch sehr schwach." Der sanfte Druck, den Legolas auf ihre Schulter ausübte, zwang sie dazu sich wieder zurückzulegen. "Wo bin ich?" Nun kam auch Gimli näher und betrachtete sie freudig: "Wir haben schon gedacht, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf! Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!" "Und dazu hast du uns das Leben gerettet. Wir stehen in deiner Schuld.", erklärte der Elb. Verwirrt schaute das Mädchen von einem zum anderen: "Was ist mit den schwarzen Reitern passiert? Sind sie weg? Und was mache ich hier?" "Du selbst hast die Nazgúl doch erledigt!", lachte Gimli. Besorgt betrachtete Legolas das Mädchen: "Kannst du dich an nichts mehr erinnern?" Einen Moment dachte Elisha nach, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: "Ich weiß, wie wir gegen die Reiter gekämpft haben. Und dann ist irgend etwas mit mir geschehen. Ich glaube, wir sind in den sicheren Wald gegangen, oder?" Legolas nickte: "Das sind wir. Du hast die Ringgeister aufgehalten und so konnten wir fliehen. Doch dich scheint es sehr geschwächt zu haben. Du hast das Bewußtsein verloren." Aufmerksam blickte sich das Mädchen um: "Aber wir sind hier nicht mehr am Waldrand." "Wir sind die ganze Nacht weitergelaufen.", erklärte Gimli. "Ja, wir sind weit gekommen.", stimmte Legolas zu, "Dort drüben, hinter dem Hügel, kann man Bruchtal bereits sehen. Du hast es bald geschafft!" "Und dort kann man mir sagen, was überhaupt passiert ist?", fragte sie etwas zweifelnd. Der Zwerg schaute betreten zu Boden. Elisha sah die Zweifel auf seinem Gesicht. Auch Legolas wirkte ernst: "Wenn es überhaupt jemand weiß, dann ist es Elrond. Wir werden es bald erfahren. Er wird dir auf jeden Fall viele deiner Fragen beantworten können." Das Mädchen nickte, nicht wirklich zufrieden, jedoch beruhigt. Wieder versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen und diesmal gelang es ihr auch. "Ich möchte weitergehen.", verkündete sie, "Ich will endlich ankommen und nicht mehr in der Wildnis rumkriechen müssen!" Die beiden Gefährten schauten sich amüsiert an, dann nickte Legolas. "Laßt uns aufbrechen, dann sind wir noch vor Einbruch der Dämmerung in Bruchtal." Legolas und Gimli erhoben sich, während sich Elisha noch mit dem Aufstehen abmühte. Schließlich ergriff der Elb sie am Arm und zog sie auf die Füße. "Kannst du laufen?", fragte er sie besorgt. Das Mädchen nickte: "Wird schon gehen." Schon mit dem ersten Schritt bewies sie, daß dies nicht der Fall war. Beinahe wäre sie wieder auf dem Boden gelandet, doch Legolas verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Arm. Einen Augenblick lang sah er sie an und schien zu überlegen, dann jedoch zog er sich ihren Arm kurzerhand um die Schultern und stützte sie auf diese Weise. Wortlos ließ es Elisha über sich ergehen und so brachen sie endlich auf zum letzten Wegstück nach Bruchtal.  
  
Weit im Westen versank die Sonne hinter den Gipfeln eines hohen Gebirges. Nur den letzten Strahlen gelang es, über die Berghänge zu klettern, und sie schienen direkt in das Tal, das jetzt vor ihnen lag. Die drei Gefährten standen am Rande des großen Tales, daß sicher im Wald versteckt war. Auf allen vier Seiten war es von steilen Berghängen umgeben und nur ein schmaler Pfad, dessen Ursprung zu ihren Füßen begann, schlängelte sich in sanften Kurven hinunter. Die rote Glut der Sonne legte einen eigentümliche Schimmer auf das Tal und ließ die Wasserfälle, die den breiten Fluß speisten, der ruhig durch das Tal floß und scheinbar im Berg verschwand, wie magisch leuchten. Die Wassertropfen, die durch die Luft geschleudert wurden, schillerten in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Mit offenem Mund betrachtete Elisha das Schauspiel, das sich ihr bot. "Ist das Bruchtal?", fragte sie ehrfürchtig. Gimli stand neben ihr und schaute ebenso verträumt hinab. "Ja, das ist es. Und es ist jedesmal genauso schön, wie beim ersten Mal." Das Mädchen nickte: "Es ist wunderschön!" Legolas sah lächelnd zu seinen Gefährten. Er kannte viele Elbenbehausungen und wußte, welche Wirkung sie auf andere Lebewesen ausübten. Bruchtal war etwas besonderes - wie alle Heimstätten der Elben. "Laßt uns gehen!", forderte er seine Freunde sanft auf und riß sie damit aus ihren Träumen. Wie in Trance nickte Elisha uns setzte sich langsam in Bewegung.  
  
Es fiel ihr schwer, auf dem steilen Gang das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Sie war schon glücklich, daß sie wieder einigermaßen selbstständig laufen konnte, und nun war auch noch so etwas gefordert. Trotzdem zog der Ausblick auf das Tal immer wieder ihren Blick auf sich. Der nun wieder dichter werdende Wald verbarg bereits einiges, doch noch immer waren die hohen Wasserfälle und ein Teil der schroffen Felsen in ihrem Blickfeld. "Wo wohnt denn dieser Elrond? Ich dachte, es gibt hier Häuser?", fragte das Mädchen etwas enttäuscht. "Schau genau hin!", forderte der Elb sie auf, "Sieh zu den Bergen, dort, wo sie die Wipfel der Bäume treffen!" Elisha folgte der Aufforderung. Sie war stehengeblieben, um sich besser darauf konzentrieren zu können und starrte angestrengt zu den Felsen hinüber. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis sie es erblickte. Weit riß sie die Augen auf, als sie der architektonischen Meisterleistung gewahr wurde. Die Gebäude wirkten, als wären sie natürlich gewachsen, teils in den Bäumen, teils wie aus dem Felsen gehauen, mit prachtvollen Säulen und Gängen, die die unterschiedlichen Bereiche verbanden. Bis zum Rand des Wasserfalles führte einer der Gänge und schien dahinter zu verschwinden. "Wie im Märchen!", flüsterte Elisha und ließ es bereitwillig zu, daß Legolas sie voran schob. Völlig versunken in den traumhaften Anblick, wäre sie wahrscheinlich achtlos kopfüber den Berg hinuntergefallen, wenn der Elb sie nicht in weiser Voraussicht am Arm ergriffen hätte, um sie sicher hinunter zu geleiten.  
  
Es war nicht so weit, wie es von oben ausgesehen hatte. Legolas und Gimli führten das Mädchen durch den freundlich wirkenden Wald, hin zu den schroffen Felswänden. Der Aufgang zu den Gebäuden stieg nur sanft an und erleichterte das Laufen. Elisha war mittlerweile so müde, daß sie auch im Stehen hätte einschlafen können. Nur die verlockende Aussicht, nach langer Zeit mal wieder eine Nacht in einem weichen Bett verbringen zu können, ließ sie noch weitergehen. Schließlich stoppten sie. Das Gebäude vor dem sie standen, war wie die anderen auch, genau in seine Umgebung eingepaßt. Wiederum hatte Elisha das Gefühl, daß das kunstvolle Bauwerk natürlich gewachsen war. Die breite Flügeltür, die auf hellem Holz aufwendinge Schnitzereien trug, öffnete sich und ein Elb trat ihnen entgegen. Obwohl er auf den ersten Blick nicht auffällig schien, wirkte er doch imposant in seiner Erscheinung. Er wirkte seltsam alterslos und in seinen Augen konnte man die tiefe Weisheit lesen, die er wohl im Laufe langer Jahre gesammelt hatte. Sein Auftritt war würdevoll und doch freundlich, wie er nun auf die Gefährten zuschritt. "Mae govannen, mellyn! Ihr habt lange gebraucht, doch habt ihr euch tapfer gegen die Ringgeister behauptet. Ich fürchtete bereits, daß eure Reise ein verfrühtes Ende genommen hätte. " Mit ernstem Blick musterte er das Mädchen. "Wir haben lange auf jemanden wie euch gewartet! Ich bin Elrond und ich heiße euch willkommen in Bruchtal." "Danke.", hauchte sie nur, verwirrt über die förmliche Anrede. Legolas trat vor. "Ich danke euch für die freundliche Begrüßung, doch sind wir erschöpft und hungrig. Unsere Gefährtin kann sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Ich bitte euch, laßt uns die Gespräche auf später verschieben und gebt meinen Freunden eine Möglichkeit zum ruhen." Elrond nickte verständnisvoll: "Folgt mir! Ich werde euch die Räumlichkeiten zeigen und euch Zeit geben, um euch zu erholen. Es wird in einer Stunde Essen geben und ihr seid herzlich eingeladen. Später können wir sprechen." Der Elb wies jedem ein großes Zimmer zu und überließ sie dann sich selbst.  
  
Etwas hilflos blieb das Mädchen in der Tür ihres Zimmers stehen und hielt Ausschau nach den Freunden, doch die waren bereits in ihren Räumen verschwunden. So blieb auch Elisha nichts anderes übrig, als ihr Zimmer zu betreten. Sie war überrascht, wie hell und freundlich der Raum wirkte, trotz der Dämmerung, die draußen bereits herrschte. Er war dominiert von einem breiten Bett, daß beinahe in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Die Kissen und Decken waren mit einem hellen seidigen Stoff bezogen und wirkten einladend auf die erschöpfte Wanderin. An der Wand stand ein hoher massiver Schrank, dessen Front reich verziert war. Vor den Fenstern, die eine ganze Wand einnahmen, wurden leichte Vorhänge, die aus einem fast durchsichtigen, tüllähnlichen Stoff bestanden, durch den sanften Wind aufgebauscht. In einer Ecke stand noch ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen davor, allesamt verziert von einem waren Meister der Schnitzkunst. Elisha trat an das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge auseinander. Eine frische Brise wehte ihr entgegen. Der leichte Hauch des Abends erfrischte sie und ließ zugleich ihre Augenlider noch schwerer werden. Sie hatte einen überwältigenden Ausblick über das ganze Tal. Das beruhigende Rauschen des Wasserfalls untermalte die Szene mit seiner eigenen, sanften Musik und ganz in der Nähe erklangen leise Gesänge. Mit einem Mal übermannte die Müdigkeit das Mädchen noch mehr als zuvor. Erschöpft taumelte sie zurück und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Der weiche, angenehm kühle Stoff umschmeichelte ihren geschundenen Körper und umfing sie fast wie von selbst. Elisha gab sich dem Zauber des Augenblicks voll hin. Sie kuschelte sich in das nach Wald duftende Bettzeug und schlief auf der Stelle ein. 


End file.
